


Crossover: Pains in the Butt

by a54321



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3planned this idea out for a while. A story of various girls given different tests made to torture their butts.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Crossover: Pains in the Butt

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>  [ Samtastic-V3 ](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)  
>    
>    
>  planned this idea out for a while. A story of various girls given different tests made to torture their butts.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Mm-nh…” Sam Manson mumbled groggily as she woke up, feeling the discomfort of her panties riding up her crack in what she can only assume is some sleep-formed wedgie. But then she noticed she was on the floor and became more alert. “Oh geez, where…” And then she realized was just in her purple bra and matching panties that had skull prints on them. “What the heck?!”

“I was hoping you’d have an explanation for this.” she heard behind her.

Craning her neck around, she saw the source of both the voice and her wedgie. “Jazz?” Like her, the longhaired redhead of the Fenton family had been stripped down to her underwear, a pink bra and a red thong. As for the wedgie, the two girls had the backs of their panties tied together. “Where are we?”

“Again, was kinda hoping you’d know.” Jazz said.

Before either girl could say anymore, they suddenly heard the metal room they were in’s intercom come on. “Hello girls,” came a somewhat high male voice, “I believe that I can answer that question. You are currently in obstacle room 1. Which can only be escaped from by pressing the buttons on the opposite walls simultaneously.”

The girls, while blushing as they realized there were likely eyes on their largely undressed bodies, glanced at the walls to see the buttons, then back at their panties. “And HOW are we supposed to reach them at the same time?” asked Jazz.

“Well, I suppose you two could just remove your-“

“NO!” they shouted simultaneously, having no intention of letting whoever this was see them completely bottomless.

“Oh well. I’m sure you’ll think of something interesting though.” As the voice chimed out, the girls thought over their predicament.

-

Waking up on the floor of a strange room in just their under underwear, Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller were certainly confused. “Well, this is new.” Kim commented while looking at Bonnie in her red bra and matching thong.

“Really, I’d think you’d be used to finding yourself in your underwear, loser.” Bonnie said while pointing at Kim’s heart-patterned pink granny panties and matching bra. “especially with baby underwear like that.”

Blushing, Kim was about to retort when the intercom activated. “Hello, girls.” sounded a somewhat high male voice from the speaker system. “You have been brought here for a challenge. A test of your skills.”

“Great.” Bonnie muttered. “Now I’m getting dragged into Kim’s weirdness. Again!”

Ignoring her, Kim asked, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s simple.” The voice said. “Notice the pair of packs behind you.” The girls looked towards them. The packs were both a bit smaller than a backpack. They each had an odd couple of small claws on the bottom and what looked like a thin metal sheet connected to an automated lever on the mane body. “Once you strap them on your backs, they will begin measuring your synchronicity. Synchronize perfectly in a dance and the exit will open. Though do be warned, missteps will have consequences for your partner.”

When the voice cut out, Bonnie asked,” Alright, you’re the hero here, how do we get out of this?”

Grabbing a pack off of the ground, Kim answered, “I think we actually have to play along for now. At least until we know what’s going on.”

Bonnie sighed and picked up the other pack. “Fine.” Once the girls had the packs on, the odd claws on the bottom each moved down and grabbed onto the waistbands of their panties. “Oh, I have a bad feeling about that.”

“You’re telling me.”

-

When Rogue and Kitty Pryde had woken up in this strange room in nothing but their underwear, Kitty in a pink thong and bra while Rogue had on bright yellow granny panties and a pink bra (something Kitty had enjoyed poking fun at), and a thin metal collar that seemed to have disabled their powers around their necks, they were worried. 

After a couple of minutes though, they were just starting to get impatient. “Can’t believe ah’m actually lookin’ forward tuh a villain’s speech.” Rogue muttered.

“I know, weird.”

It was at that moment that a voice sounded on the intercom. “So sorry to keep you girls waiting, the other room’s occupants woke up a bit earlier than expected.” he explained. “But don’t worry, I’ll hurry this explanation up as a reward.”

A hole opened I the ceiling above to let a humanoid robot drop in, worrying the two girls.

“This is a combat training bot. It won’t attack unprovoked, but will respond to attacks, your objective is to beat it without your powers to leave this room.” Well, that certainly sounded challenging to the girls, but not TOO bad considering what they’ve faced before. “And just for fun, some modifications have been made to your underwear. Now, when ever you miss an attack or receive a hit, THIS will happen.”

Demonstrating the voice’s point, Rogue’s panties and Kitty’s thong suddenly pulled themselves up in the back. “OW!

“NYRGHH!” Rogue squealed. The girls reached back to try and undo their wedgies, but for some reason found their hands unwilling to do so.

“Oh don’t worry,” the voice said, “you’ll be able to pick those as soon as you beat the robot. Tata for now.” With that, the speakers turned off and the girls gulped as they looked at the robot.

-

“You want us to what? Raven asked in a deadpan voice of disbelief while covering her bare chest with one arm, clad in nothing but a pair of her pink MLP panties and a metal collar.

“I want you to fight this combat training bot.” the voice repeated. “With your powers disabled by your collars, of course.”

Starfire, in just a pair of pink panties and a matching bra (and a collar as well of course) nodded. “It does not sound too difficult.”

“Oh, and one more thing. Your panties have been modified to encourage you to hurry up.” At the voice’s words, the girls suddenly felt the seats of their panties begin to heat up.

“AhhhHOW!” Raven shouted, jumping and squirming about.

“Owowowow!” As was Starfire. When they reached down to try and remove the underwear, they were stunned to find their hands refusing to comly. “I, ow hothot, cannot remove thEEEMMM!”

Gritting her teeth, Raven turned to robot and charged at it with Starfire following behind her.

-

Violet Parr and Kari McKeen certainly were in strange set of circumstances.

Waking up, Violet found herself strapped face down to a metal table, wrists bound and a collar around her neck. She was also in just a red pair of bikini panties and a black training bra and couldn’t seem to use her powers.

Kari was unrestrained, but had also been stripped to her underwear, green panties patterned with flowers and teddy bear faces and her thin pink t-shirt/undershirt that bared her midriff (she wasn’t ready for any sort of bras yet, at least that’s what her mom said).

An obstacle reminiscent of what would be found on a school track had been set up and a voice now spoke to them through the speakers. “How this will work is simple.” A mechanical arm with a menacing wooden paddle on the end rose up beside Violet’s vulnerable bottom at hovered over it menacingly as hooks sprouted from the table and attached to her panties.  “Violet’s bottom is going to get a thorough discipline session that will not end until Kari completes the obstacle course.”

“WHAT?!” Violet shouted, fear evident in her voice.

Kari gave her friend a look of sympathy. The braces-wearing girl wasn’t the most athletic, so it was likely that Violet’s rump was gonna get pretty sore.

“But just to show I’m not completely playing favorites,” the voice added, “Kari’s panties will wedgie her whenever she makes a mistake. Like this.”

YeeOW!” Kari squeaked as her panties rode up on her, forcefully chafing her crack. When she instinctively tried to pick it, she was baffled when her hands refused to do so.

“Now, BEGIN!” the voice shouted, followed be the sound of the intercom going off.

With those words, the hooks immediately began pulling up on Violet’s panties. “OWWW! GUHH!” And then the paddle slammed down on her butt, making jiggle and sting. “Eeyow! Kari, AH, heeelp!”

“Hold on!” Kari said as she ran onto the obstacle.

Of course, she tripped before even reaching an obstacle, prompting her to wince and squeak as her panties rode up her crack once more.

-

In spite of their best efforts, Sam and Jazz were having no luck separating their panties; the knot binding them together had just been done too well for them. “Alright,” Sam said, “I guess we’re just gonna have to make for the buttons like this.” Upon seeing Jazz open her mouth and raise a finger to protest, Sam added, “Do you really wanna be stuck here all day?”

That got the redhead to drop the issue. “Alright, so, do we just start going for them or…”

“Not much choice.” Sam said while looking at the wall well out of her reach. “So, on three. One.”

“Two.”

“Three!” they shouted together and started towards their walls.

“NeeRRRGHH!” Sam grunted and scrunched up her face as her panties tore into her. “Come ooo-OW-nnngh!

“OWIIEEE!” Jazz struggled to pull herself forward. Her thing cut into her buttocks mercilessly as she and Sam moved in opposite directions, barely making any progress towards their walls.

When both girls had their panties stretched a foot longer and still were a few arms’ lengths away from the buttons, they collapsed on now weak legs, they’re cracks too chafed to continue trying to pull like they had been.

“We need… a new… plan…” Sam said between breaths while recovering from the excursion.

“I might… have one…”

-

“OOOWWWW! NRRGGHHH!” Sam’s face contorted in agony as Jazz wedgied her, working hard to get the panties higher and higher up. “Are th-THEYYYY high-EEEE ‘nough YET!” The panties were already reaching past the girl’s head.

Still, they needed a couple more inches for Jazz to be sure, prompting a couple more violent jerks on the purple underwear.

“AHOWWWIE! URGGHH!”

“There. That should do it.” Jazz said while letting Sam’s panties go. Now cam the awkward part though has she resented her thong covered backside to the goth girl. “So, um, no hard feelings?” she asked hopefully.

Cracking her knuckles, Sam grinned before grabbing Jazz’s thong and insincerely saying, “None at all.” And then she pulled as hard as she could.

“YeeeeeEEEOWWWOWW!” Sam’s work was brutal as she twisted and yanked on the skimpy underwear, hiking it up to Jazz’s head and a bit past as the redhead’s butt twitched in pain while clenching tightly around the thong.

Giving said bottom a quick slap, she said, “There, all done.” 

Her face half-grimacing and half-scowling, Jazz walked over to her wall’s button’s while Sam went to her own and they pressed the buttons. This rewarded the girls with a *PING* sound as the main door opened.

The intercom came on again as the voice behind it said, “Congratulations. You may now proceed to the voting room.”

“Voting room?” the girls asked simultaneously before hesitantly walking forward while keeping a hold of their panties to keep the stretched-out things from falling off of them.

Although, their butt cheeks were doing a decent enough job of holding onto the undergarments on their own.

-

“OW!” Surprisingly, it had been Kim who’d messed up first as they danced, prompting the claws to pull up on Bonnie’s thong as the metal sheet was swung down from the pack and whacked her butt painfully. “YAHOW! KIM!” she yelled.

“Sorry.” the redhead said, sounding not sorry at all. “Total accident.” 

Hearing the lack of sincerity in her voice, Bonnie seethed.

Well, it had been an accident, but Kim still enjoyed the results of it.

When they started again and got to point where they were supposed to swing their hips left, Bonnie swung hers right, prompting the pack the wedgie spank Kim. “URGGHH. Owowow!”

Smiling innocently at Kim, Bonnie said, “Sorry, Kim. Definitely didn’t try for that.”

Kim glared angrily at her in response.

-

“OWOWOW!” Her butt a nice, rosy shade of red and her panties wedged tightly between her cheeks, Kim clutched her bottom in agony on her knees. “Oh, my buuuhhhtt…”

“Yours?! What about mine?!” Beside her, Bonnie was in a similar state of agony. Their rivalry had led to quite a few intentional mistakes that had their panties stretched tight and their butts burning.

“Truce?” Kim asked weakly, getting a hesitant nod from Bonnie in response.

Getting off their knees, the girls started up their routine again. Keeping their steps in sync, hip twists lined up, and hands matching, the girls were soon rewarded with a *PING* sound as the main door opened.

The intercom came on again as the voice behind it said, “Congratulations. You may now proceed to the voting room.”

Raising their eyebrows as they looked at each other, the girls awkwardly walked to the exit, limping a bit as they attempted to cope with the pain in their butts and whimpering every few steps.

Their packs letting go of their panties and falling off was some consolation though. Not much, but some.

-

“OWWW GAWD!” Rogue cried, whimpering o. the ground with her panties pulled up to the back of her neck. “It hurrrrtsss…” That sensitive booty of hers really wasn’t coping well with this and she wasn’t having much luck with landing hits.

“Rogue get UP!” Kitty yelled while sprinting back from the robot as it launched a counter attack. She had avoided enough hits to be n better shape than her friend, but her missed attacks had still gotten her thong hoisted halfway up her back. 

Sending another kick at the machine, she missed and felt herself lock up as her thong rose another couple of inches.

“URGH!” Then a kick from the machine to her chest knocked down beside Rogue. And so her thong rose up higher. “Nyeeow!” Turning to her friend, she asked, “Any ideas?”

Considering their lack of success, Rogue shook her head. “We’re outah luck unless we can tie those legs of its with somethin.’” 

Rogue did not like the smile Kitty was suddenly giving her as the small girl glanced at her panties.

And she really didn’t like it when Kitty grabbed onto the stretched-out garments and pulled on them some more. “AHHHOOWWWW!”

-

Rogue whimpered pitifully.

Once Kitty had managed to tie the goth girl’s panties around the bot’s legs, pinning it had been surprisingly easy for the petite teenager.

“Look on the bright side, Rogue.” Kitty said while giving her friend’s butt a SLAP.

“EEP!”

“We beat the robot.”

*PING*

“Indeed, you have.” the voice from the speakers said as the room’s exit opened. “Congratulations. You may now proceed to the voting room.”

After untying Rogue’s panties from the machine’s legs, Kitty helped her friend walk out of the room on shaky legs.

-

“Ahoowww!” Starfire howled as she grappled with the robot. “Oh the BURNING! It BURNS!” Her panties were burning and her rear, having already turned it a nice, bright red. “Friend Raven, HELLLP!”

“I’m, AHOWIEE! I’m tryIIIINNNG!” Raven squealed while holding onto the robot’s legs as her MLP panties subjected her to the same torture as Starfire.

When the robot was finally pushed over, the girls climbed onto it, holding it down as their rears squirmed and twitched in pain.

Thankfully though, the robot soon stopped struggling as a *PING* sound echoed in the room.

Suddenly, the girls felt their panties switch from painfully hot to chilly and soothing. “Ohhhhh, yesss…” Starfire sighed in relief with a smile on her face.

“Mmmmm…” Raven’s face formed a rather silly expression, tongue lolling out as her bottom was soothed.

“Congratulations.” the voice on the speakers said as the room’s exit opened. “You may now proceed to the voting room.”

The girls spent a little time enjoying the chill on their butts before standing up on unsteady legs and leaving the room.

-

“YAHHOWWWIIEEE!” Violet cried as the paddle struck her bottom for what must’ve been the 30th time, adding to its red glow and causing it to wobble as her panties were pulled deeper into her crack. “KARI! HURRYYYYYYY!” she begged.

“I’m, AH, tryiIIIINGAHCK!” her friend said as her panties pulled up further, gong just above her head as she stumbled over another jump and tripped. “Oh this hurtsss…”

“Don’t, OWWO, compLAINNNGH!” Violet yelled as her wedgie worsened and her booty faced another painful whack.

Now crawling forward, Kari slowly moved past the finish line, collapsing as she did so and then sighing as the previously constant pressure on her but lessened at the sound of the *PING* “Oh, thank gahhd…”

“Again… don’t complain…” Violet said as her restraints were undone automatically and she was able to remove the hooks from her panties. 

“Congratulations. You may now proceed to the voting room.” the voice on the speakers said as the room’s exit opened.

Once Kari was able to get to her feet, the two hobbled out, Violet rubbing her sore bottom in a pointless attempt to lessen the stinging sensation on it.

-

Soon, all ten girls were gathered in a room that had 100 tablets with there names and buttons beside those names on it. As they stared at each other, many of them looking rather shy and flustered (not to mention pained), the girls noticed a metal container I the center of the room

“Now that you’re all out of your rooms,” the voice on the speakers said to them, you can vote. Here’s how this will work. In each pair, one of you will have to put her undergarments in the container before you. You will each vote on a girl from the other pairs to do so, and once the undergarments have been collected, you’ll all be sent back to your homes. Any questions? No? Good. Begin voting!”

At this point, they all were too tired to argue. None of the pairs knowing the other girls, they largely just voted at random.

This resulted in Violet, Starfire, Rogue, Sam, and Kim having to bashfully get naked and toss their bras and panties into the container that was soon sucked into the floor and carried elsewhere.

Well, four of them were bashful. Starfire didn’t seem to mind too much. And with that, they were all sent back to their homes in a flash of light, still ignorant of who had been tormenting them.

-

In the control room for the interdimensional facility the girls had been locked in, the room where a voice modifier was rigged up photo the intercom system, you could see the people responsible grinning perversely at the container of bras and panties that rose up in the room.

The events that brought Danny Fenton, Jamie Madrox (Multiple), the Tweebs (Jim and Tim Possible), and Dash Parr to this facility and gave them control of it were unimportant. Although the slight miscalculation that let them discover Starfire and Raven’s universe might be worth some interest to some people.

What was important though was that each of them were, much to their embarrassment, pitching some rather noticeable tents in their pants and urgently in need of some ‘private time’ to ‘satisfy’ themselves with the aid of their newly made recordings and the undergarments they’d just acquired from the girls.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763630286']=[] 


End file.
